OreImo Drabbles
by thatguywhowrote
Summary: Drabbles for OreImo, stuff that came either from my head that I feel like writing, or requests by others that I decided to try my hand at. Good two-three minute reads. Not a new thing for this fandom but what the heck. Disclaimer: I don't own OreImo.
1. Found Out

She stood silently amongst the shoe lockers, alone since it was already way past dismissal time. In her trembling hands she held a piece of paper with the words written in bold, black ink:

" _ **WHY DID YOU LIE?"**_

In the envelope that contained the letter were pictures, a myriad of still images that showcased questionably intimate moments of her and a certain older brother.

A face appeared as she thought of the perpetrator's possible identity which urged her to shove the evidence into her bag, only to be interrupted by the mention her name.

"Ki-ri-no~" a singsong voice called out.


	2. (Not So) Bad Weather

"Sorry for intruding..."

Entering the humble abode, he settled down by the low table in the living room. Since the power was out, the place was filled with nothing but loud sounds of the raindrops hitting against the roof.

The sudden downpour hadn't subsided one bit, reminding him of how cold he was under his soaked clothes. He had brought an umbrella, but when he saw her trembling as she took shelter in a store front he couldn't resist. It was his nature, after all.

"Here," Kuroneko handed a towel to dry himself, her own draped around her neck. Kyousuke tried not to, but his eyes wouldn't stop ogling the way her drenched uniform hugged her body.

"T-thanks." He dried his hair, attempting to hide his face but it was too late.

"Liking what you see?" She mused, gesturing towards her body causing his already blushing face to grow redder. "My, you aren't picky, are you?"

"D-don't get cocky, this here is a certified sisco-" Dropping his towel to his lap, he saw that the girl was crawling towards him.

"I know." She spoke in a sultry tone, slowly closing onto him. "But remember what I said? I don't mind being second..."

"..." His gulp seemed to echo in his head as he felt her breath against his ear. "K-kuro... R-ruri, wait wha-what are you-"

"Silence. Good pets should remain quiet and obey their master." She placed a finger on his lips to hush him, her other hand proceeding to unbutton his shirt. "In order to ward off the cold, we need to merge our auras together. And besides," she licked her lips at the sight of his flustered expression.

"Don't forget: your soul belongs to me for eternity."


	3. Family Problems

_**A/N:**_ _It would be better_ _ **i**_ _f you've read_ _ **t**_ _he OreImo doujin titled "Hoshikuzu Namida (Stardust Tears)" so you're probably familiar with the confrontation below. The idea came to mind after reading the last chapter so they deserve a lot of credit for this._

Kousaka Daisuke, a respected police officer, a man who had both the features and temperament of a gang lord...

If anyone saw him right now, he might as well have died of embarrassment. Yoshino might even think of leaving him.

It was late at night, he had locked himself in the bathroom to hide as he cried his eyes out. In his left hand was a picture of her from his photo album, his beloved daughter Kirino, who had gone missing.

It all started when Yoshino found a used condom in her room. He couldn't believe his perfect daughter had sex at such a young age without him finding out. But what hurt him more was that it was his own son Kyousuke, the one he had entrusted Kirino to, who had committed the act. Needless to say he let his fists do the interrogating.

He had to admit, even if what they did was something he felt unforgivable, in the end they were still his children. And he had grown to love them, no matter the situation.

And now Kyousuke had disappeared without a trace, but not before taking his precious little girl with him before he left. Even her belongings were gone, he guessed that their friends had their own share of work on their escape plan. All that's left of her that he had were her stolen pictures and the magazine cut-outs he had always treasured.

"U-ugh Kirino... Why...?" His breathing hitched as he choked on sobs, words stuck in his parched throat as he closed his aching eyes. His body shivered, tensing up before slowly relaxing, sinking in his seat on the toilet's lid.

Due to the exhaustion over the past few days' futile searching and constant emotional stress, Kirino's picture fell from his hands down to the floor as his consciousness slowly faded away.

He could clean up in the morning, he thought before he completely passed out. The plastic cover always did a great job of keeping semen from staining the photo anyway.


	4. A Friend In Need

_**A/N:**_ _This one is for my good friend TheUltimateSaiyanWarrior97. Keep it up mate._

"Are you ready?"

"Umm... Y-yeah, be gentle..."

She traced her finger along the model's jawline, eliciting a soft moan to escape her as she shuddered from the contact. Kuroneko smiled at how meek the girl was and placed her finger on the other's lips.

"Who's a good girl?" She cupped Ayase's face with both hands, staring into her eyes if it were not for the blindfold.

"I-I am...?" She replied under her breath with a visible blush.

"That's right," she drew her face closer to hers, "You're _my_ good girl."

She then kissed the model, planting a few soft pecks for tease before pressing her lips hard against hers. They savored one another, indulging themselves to their hearts' content as the passion seemed to overflow between the two girls. Before she pulled away Kuroneko slid her tongue inside Ayase's mouth momentarily, leaving her with the taste of her saliva that made her want more.

"Please don't stop..." Ayase whimpered at the sudden loss of interaction. Unable to move due to the rope that bound her limbs, all she could do was blindly call out to her lover and beg. "Keep on loving me..."

Her pleas struck Kuroneko hard, as much as she wanted to enjoy their time she knew she couldn't. It wasn't because Ayase wanted to stop, or that she couldn't do what she wanted...

"I love you... don't you love me too?"

Of course she did. How and why however, was the real question.

"You said you'll stay with me forever..."

She was about to answer back when she saw wet spots form on the blindfold. Tears then slowly streamed down her cheeks as she tried not to sob. The raven-haired girl could feel her own eyes began to water at the pitiful sight before her.

"Didn't you always say you wanted to marry me? That you love me? That I was your lovely angel Ayase-tan?"

Her voice was filled with pain and longing, she knew this all too well for she also had her fair share of bitter experiences.

"I love you too," she consoled the girl, no longer able to bear the sight of her. Gently stroking her hair to calm her down she whispered into her ear, "you know you'll always be my lovely angel Ayase-tan."

"R-really? That... makes me very happy." She laid her head on the crook of Kuroneko's neck, resting her body weight onto her. Using this as her cue, she reached for a certain device lying nearby. With a flick of the switch, it began to whir as it rumbled within her hand.

"I love you Kyousuke," she smiled making Kuroneko almost regret everything that's been done. But it was far too late, and there was nothing left to do.

She might just be a tool... but at the very least, she was _her_ tool.

"I love you too." She gave one last kiss to Ayase's forehead before she parted her legs and introduced the object into her.


	5. The Disappearing Act

Kyousuke mentally cursed himself again and again as he tried his best to ignore his numbing legs. He was stuck in a strange position underneath Kirino's bed due to hurriedly going into hiding.

It all started when their parents had left, she had invited him over to her room to play eroge. Things were flowing fine when her phone rang, that was when this hellish situation began.

"Hello? Kanako, what's up?" She answered the call, her face suddenly turning horrified before shifting her gaze at me.

"What? What is it, you're scaring me!"

"HIDE!" Kirino, in need for him to disappear quickly, harshly shoved him underneath her bed and pulled a bit of the sheets down to cover him. No later than a few seconds was the sound of the door swinging open.

"Hi Kirino!" Said the loud voice of another girl.

"Hello, Kirino." Spoke a third one.

"K-Kanako, Ayase! W-w-what a surprise! E-ehehe..." She greeted them nervously, while Kyousuke shivered at the mention of their names knowing there would be dire consequences once he's found out.

It had been around thirty minutes since he was stuck in his current state, his throat was dry and he badly needed a drink. He was growing impatient when their conversation caught his attention.

"Hey Kirino, is Onii-san home?"

"Huh? W-why are you looking for him? I don't know where he is, but who cares anyway?"

"Oh, is that so..." Ayase sounded disappointed that Kyousuke couldn't help but be flattered. Did she miss him? Did she have something to say?

"Oi Ayase, I already told you that it was just a misunderstanding!" Kanako interjected, throwing her hands in the air. "He wasn't trying to cop a feel, it just happened that he fell over and landed on top of me!"

"I know, I know." She motioned her to calm down. "I just wanted to make sure that Onii-san indeed wasn't doing anything lewd. _Or else._ " The sudden shift in her tone caused Kyousuke to gulp and perspire.

"H-hey now, I'll do the interrogation myself okay? There's no need for bloodshed. Well, maybe a little is fine." He felt Kirino's glare pierce through his cover and straight at him. Brotherly instincts, he figured.

"Kirino, what are you looking at?"

"Ack-! U-umm, nothing! Nothing, h-haha..." Her poor act fell short in hiding him, rousing the two's suspicion.

"Are you... hiding something from us?" Ayase's eyes grew dull, almost lifeless. "You know I hate it when you **lie** to me, **right?** "

"W-well, I umm..."

"I think it's under her bed," Kanako stood up to check, Kirino still frozen in fear and unable to stop her. As the red-haired girl took a peek underneath, she was met with Kyousuke's frightened expression as he gestured her to keep quiet.

"Ah! It's Kyousuke! What the heck are you doing, eavesdropping on our girl-talk?"

' _Shit!'_

"W-wait, let me explain!" He crawled out and backed into a corner, sensing his impending doom. "A-actually, the truth is Kirino let me in before you guys came, just ask her yourself!"

"Is this true?" The two girls turned to his trembling sister.

"W-w-wha... What are you doing in my room?!" She yelled in her panic making Kyousuke flinch, placing a hand in his chest as if he was having a heart attack from the betrayal.

"Onii-san," Ayase stood up and walked towards him, grabbing him by the collar.

"No, no! Wait, this is all a big mistake!" The two girls simply watched as he was dragged out of the room, his words slowly growing softer until there was silence.

A few minutes passed and soon Ayase returned, acting like nothing happened. Left with no other choice, the two played along despite the awkwardness in the air.

It is said that up to this day, Kousaka Daisuke and the police had yet to find any clues to Kyousuke's possible whereabouts.

 _ **A/N:**_ _My first (and last) attempt at comedy, since I suck at it... probably._


	6. Honmei(?)-Choco

Kirino stood nervously in front of the door, her heart racing as she contemplated whether to go with her plans or turn tail and flee. Behind her back she held a small pouch, which was the cause of her distress.

It was Valentine's Day, and it was customary for girls to give chocolates to their male friends, colleagues and especially their loved ones. Thinking she owed it to him, she tried her hand at making a batch herself. While she thought that making them was the hardest part of it (and even harder as she had to do it without being caught), she overlooked the next step: giving it to Kyousuke.

Sure, she had male acquaintances and friends... probably. There was Mikagami too, but he would probably tell her that she should give some to her brother instead.

' _*sigh* C'mon, you can do this!'_ She cheered herself to help muster the courage for her course of action. Not to mention backing out now would mean wasting all her efforts, for someone as amazing as her who would have thought she'd have trouble in the kitchen... With a deep breath, she gave his door a few knocks and awaited for him.

"Oh it's you Kirino, need anything? And wait a minute, did you just knock?" He asked, looking perplexed as his sister would normally barge in without a shred of care for his privacy.

"I-I-I..." The right words failed to come out from her mouth. Her mind was already yelling at her to bail, and she would have if not for her body suddenly growing rigid.

"Are you alright? Your face is all red and you're sweating a lot." Kyousuke reached out his hand to feel her temperature, causing Kirino to tense up at his touch. "Woah, you're burning up! You should stay in bed-"

"D-D-DON'T TOUCH ME!" She screamed as Kyousuke held her by the arm in an attempt to bring her to her room. Before he could even react, Kirino's fist was already heading towards her face and when it made contact his vision went black.

When Kyousuke woke up he was already in his room, complete with a throbbing headache and a bruised cheek. After a few moments of thinking, he recalled how he had ended this way and was about to find out what was Kirino's problem when he saw a small red pouch partially opened on his lap.

"Huh? What's this?" He looked inside to see what seemed to be crudely cut blocks of chocolate with one of them already having a bite off of, along with a note saying "I'm sorry that it didn't taste good." His eyes then turned towards the calendar and he saw the date.

"That's right, so this must be..." He smiled at the thought as stood up with the sweets in his hands. While the violence was more than unnecessary, he still wanted to thank her knowing how hard it must be for her to do something like this.

One thing weirded him out though: the sweet taste of chocolate was already in his mouth even before he could eat one.

 _ **A/N:**_ _Happy Valentine's day to all you beloved readers! An imaginary cookie to those who understood why Kyousuke had that taste in his mouth. :D_


	7. Lingering Feelings

Life was cruel at times, placing a person in situations wherein two choices were laid out to pick one yet both would yield certain consequences. For Kuroneko, such a thing has happened, she was given the chance to decide whether she should be selfish and fulfill her own heart's desires, or give up her own happiness for the sake of her friend.

She had chosen the latter, believing the action to be one taken on her own volition. Telling herself that this was what her destiny record had shown, that her acts were aligned with the pre-determined fate of the world. It was also for his sake, as she knew his heart had long since been hers even before they knew each other.

She held onto that belief to help her move on as all wounds healed in time after all, but even before she could completely recuperate an event happened that changed the course of things.

It was late night when he sent her a mail, telling her that he was waiting outside her house. Concerned as it was raining heavily that night, she went out to check and sure enough he was indeed there.

"K-Kuroneko... I-I'm sorry..." His voice trembled, possibly because of his prolonged exposure to the rain. "F-f-forgive me Ruri..."

The sound of her name – her real one, and not just her handle name – sent images of their times together rushing into her head.

When they were at Summer Comiket, helping her sell her work.

His face when she called him 'Nii-san' for the first time.

Behind the school building, on the day she confessed.

When they were all alone in the Games Research club room on some days after classes.

Their date with her dressed as Kamineko.

The fireworks festival, the day she ended their relationship.

Dumbfounded she had not realized that warm tears were running down her face as she stood stock-still, and that Kyousuke was kneeling on the ground before her, repeatedly apologizing. Regaining her senses she excused herself and rushed inside, bringing out a towel for him to dry himself off as she invited him in to shelter. Now that he was out of the rain she saw he had been crying too, he explained that he had broken up with Kirino.

Kuroneko's heart skipped a beat at his revelation, her body seemingly moved on its own and hugged him, her arms seizing him in a tight grip that dared never to let go. Burying her face into his chest she pledged to do anything if it meant he would finally be hers again. Kyousuke cupped her face and looked into her eyes, wiping away the tears in her cheeks before speaking two words that brought her back to reality.

" _Wake up."_

 _ **A/N:** Based on a t_ _rue to life (or dream, whatever) experience. We need more of Kuroneko here!_


	8. Guilty Pleasure

_**A/N:**_ _A drabble as requested by darkgaurdian. Unfortunately, lemons I believe are not allowed so this is as much as I can offer. Enjoy!_

"Who do you love the most?"

For Kyousuke, there was probably no other question in his entire life of schooling harder than that. Heck, he couldn't even remember how he got himself into this situation in the first place. He sat on his bed, stares from the three girls that stood before him putting him under great pressure. Seeing it was useless he just took his time to come up with a good answer, minding the possible consequences.

"Well, can't I just say that I love you all equally?" He crossed his fingers, hoping that a safe response was the best way to ensure he wouldn't be hurting the two, and more importantly himself.

"That's not fair, you have to pick only one!" Kirino interjected, pointing at herself as a not-so-subtle suggestion.

"Onii-san, do you mean to tell me that all those proposals of marriage you gave me were nothing but hot air?" Ayase's eyes grew dull as she frowned.

"What are you, a philanderer? Disgusting." Kuroneko scoffed, crossing her arms.

"Look, what do you want me to do, prove it to you three that I love you all the same?" He threw his arms in the air, tired of thinking for a solution. The girls looked at each other and blushed before nodding in unison.

"I-I guess there's no helping it..." Ayase started, unzipping her uniform's skirt.

" _Who_ at this point is trivial matter if you do manage to convince me," Kuroneko began to remove her bolero.

"I-If that's you have to do, I-I guess it can't be helped!" Kirino was blushing the most, already stripped down to her underwear.

"W-w-w-wait! That's not what I meant!" Kyousuke backed up against the wall as the three were now completely naked. His mind had begun to fight whether he should flee or accept his fate.

"Now, now. You will show us," Kuroneko was the first to approach him, making her way between his legs that she separated with ease. The two followed suit and got on both of his sides, their soft bodies pressing against his arms while the third had her hands on the hem of his shorts and had begun to pull them down.

" _I-ta-da-ki-maaaa-su~_ "

"AAAAAHHHHHHH!" He shot up from his bed, panting heavily while he sweated profusely. His eyes darted around to look for them, only to realize that it was all just a dream and it was still late at night. He sighed in relief, although he was ashamed to admit part of him was truly disappointed.

Standing up to get a glass of water downstairs he paused and looked down, then went first to his closet to grab himself a fresh pair. It wasn't the first time this happened, and he knew how awful it felt to try sleeping with a sticky feeling _down there._

 _ **A/N:**_ _Next drabble features Kanako! Never tried writing about her before so I hope I can pull it off properly._


	9. White Lie

Kyousuke's peaceful day came to an abrupt end when his door swung open with a mean-looking girl standing in its place.

"You! You better not try anything funny or else!" She threatened before storming off, him really bewildered by her sudden words or actions. As he rose from his bed a head popped out from the doorframe, complete with twin tails and a mischievous grin.

"Hey there!" She greeted, to which he responded with a "hey" before she let herself in.

"Any particular reason you're here today?" He asked with a hint of sarcasm as he clearly knew her motives, eyeing her from head to toe.

"Oh, you like what you see?" She noticed his stare and struck a pose but, despite her clothes being along the lines of fashionable (at least, he thought they were since she was Kirino's friend), her childish personality (and figure, though he dare not mention) made her come off more of somewhat cute than appealing. "If you want to try this out for a change, I'm willing to give you a sample."

"I'll have to pass on that." He waved her off, their familiarity with each other letting her overlook it as an insult and more of a compliment. "Anyway, you came for _that_ again, right?"

"Skipping to the best part? Jeez, you're no fun." The girl pouted, handing him a bento wrapped in its usual red cloth. As he took it out and removed the lid, he wasn't all that surprised to see what was inside.

"Omelet, huh?" He took the chopsticks and picked up a piece, but as he was about to put it in his mouth he saw her expression.

She wasn't all that happy that he was going to taste her cooking. The first times she brought him something she practically shoved it in his mouth (and at times literally, making Kirino think they had something going on at one instance she saw them), but as each meeting passed she stayed longer than before. They would chat hours on end, or more like Kanako going on about her day as he listened to her stories.

He didn't mind though. She had some matters that he thought were too personal to share with him, but she brushed it off saying there was no one else to talk about it to.

Which reminded him of her family. She hadn't been in good terms with her parents as of late...

"Well? Eat it so I can get off your back and head home already." She said snidely, cheek puffed in annoyance. Kyousuke sighed upon getting the hint, he set down the chopsticks and patted the space on the bed beside him.

"No need to rush. Wanna sit and talk first?" Her mood instantly changed from gloomy to a brighter, happier one as she skipped and sat to his right.

"I thought you'd never ask!" She grinned cheekily. Good grief, he thought. Her smile was infectious.

The day seemed to pass by in a few minutes as they whiled away, talking just about anything. Once Kanako saw the orange tint of the sky she knew it was nearly time to go home.

"Quick, have a taste before I go!" She pushed the bento and chopsticks onto his hands and waited anxiously. He took a piece and placed it in his mouth, chewing it carefully to relish the flavor. After swallowing he cleared his throat and gave a moment to think before giving his verdict.

"It's a bit overcooked," he commented, jabbing another piece before taking it and inspecting it closely. "Also it tastes a little too salty. For my preference, at least. Not bad though, keep that in mind and I'm sure the next batch is bound to be better."

"Oh really now? I was sure I got this one down properly since I poured my heart and soul into it... But you're the judge, so alright." She thanked him for his feedback as she packed the bento away and stood up to leave. "I really had a wonderful time. I'll do a better job _next_ time, okay? Since you're looking forward to it, Kyousuke~" She did Meruru's pose and gave him a knowing wink as if she read right through him, making the boy blush.

"Y-yeah, I'm guess so." He looked away to hide his face, even though he knew it was useless.

Once she had left Kyousuke returned to lazing around, lying back on his bed to think if lying about her perfect omelet for what most likely was the nth time the right thing to do. Had he said the truth she might have visited less often, or even stopped altogether. Thinking about it filled him with a strange feeling of dread, and he guessed she didn't want things to end too.

"Oh well," he closed his eyes, an image of her last pose instilled in his mind, wink smile and all. She needed someone to keep her company and he fitted it perfectly just like her manager post. He enjoyed having her around as well anyway, not to mention the food sampling was a bonus.

"It's a win-win for the both of us."

 _ **A/N:**_ _They say half a truth is a whole lie, but you can't make omelet without breaking a few eggs._


	10. Solace

_**A/N:**_ _Is Kirino's fear of thunder canon?_

They had agreed to go back to being normal siblings once their relationship had ended, but Kyousuke knew that was far from possible.

Bullshit. Complete bullshit it all was.

How could he live under the same roof with her and act as if nothing ever happened between them? How could he speak to her face-to-face without falling deeper in love with her on each day? How could he force himself to this life of a lie when he knew what he truly wanted was right in front of him?

He was growing tired of ignoring the truth. It was exhausting, both physically and mentally. He feared that if this went on, it wouldn't be long before sanity's hold on him breaks...

The weather seemed to sympathize as it began to rain heavily. Bright arcs dancing amongst the mass of clouds, illuminating the night sky for a split second before the darkness returned. After one flash the power suddenly went out, followed by a loud clap of thunder that resonated in his quiet room.

Then his door opened, and despite the lack of light her blonde hair wasn't hard to see as she scurried towards his directions. Her hands were cold and sweaty, grip trembling as it clung onto his arm for dear life. Instinctively he moved and brought her closer, shielding her with his arms in an embrace.

How he loved the warmth emanating from her body, the smell permeating from her hair. The soft touch of her skin so young and smooth, save for a few taut muscles on her legs. How her sides curved at the midsection as he traced them with his hands.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, knowing she had gone over the line once more. As her face was buried on his chest she couldn't see that Kyousuke was smiling, with tears threatening to pour from his eyes.

"Me too," he said softly whilst rubbing her back. She purred as he patted her head, resting her body weight onto his. He fell on his back with her on top of him, snuggling closely as she relished in his presence. When he kissed her lips and felt her reciprocate, they both knew what the night had in store, and the looks in their eyes told each other that all were forgiven.

With the storm unyielding he knew it would last until early morning, and the noise was all too perfect.

Just enough time for a quickie.


	11. Double-edged Dilemma

"Have you ever wondered what it would be like if we never broke up?"

Kyousuke turned his attention to the girl sitting beside him, her eyes never leaving the sun dipping in the horizon. As there were no other people nearby, he attributed her random question and sudden sentimentalism to the serene atmosphere of the local park.

"Sometimes," he admitted, scratching his nose. "There are even times when I'd lie in bed all day and think about it."

"I see," she replied before sighing deeply, now casting her gaze onto him. "Do you think that what we did was the right thing to do?"

He had thought about it before, countless times even. Tried as he might, he could never come up with a good answer by himself.

Was their break up really the right thing to do? Did they have no other option but to end it there? What about their feelings, didn't they have a say in it? What were the universal standards of being "right" anyway? Conforming to the views and opinions of the majority, or following what is in your heart?

No matter how hard he had convinced himself that he chose the right path, he couldn't help but harbor regret from his past actions and feel neglected and betrayed by his own decision. What's worse was that there was no one else to blame but him, yielding a cocktail mix of self-pity, contempt and disappointment that was difficult to swallow.

They say the eyes were the windows to one's soul as she got the message despite the unspoken words that had yet to come. She responded back in kind, her face showing an expression that told him the feeling was indeed mutual.

As the night was growing darker, they both decided it was time to leave. He offered to walk her home, something she was more than happy to accept. Their trip was a silent one, preferring to enjoy each other's mere presence rather than strike up a conversation. When they neared her house she bid him goodbye, but before she could walk away he grabbed her by the arm.

"D-do you think maybe..." He paused, contemplating on-the-spot if what he was about to say was the right thing. "Maybe we could... give it another-"

"Another try?" She cut him off, shaking her head with a sad smile on her face. "You and I both know that I'd be more than happy to say yes, right? But the problem is, the true reason why we can't doesn't lie within either of us."

"Yeah..." was all he could say in return.

"Well, if that's everything then I'll be off." She gave her farewell once more before going on her way, leaving him standing in the middle of the road watching her disappear in the distance.

It was already late when he reached his house. Daisuke was waiting by the living room, ready to scold him for staying out too long when he noticed that Kyousuke wasn't looking well. Letting him off lightly with a warning to avoid worsening his condition, he apologized for missing his curfew and was about to turn in for the night when the door next to his opened.

"Hey, where have you been all day?"

"Just met and talked with Kuroneko," he answered while staring blankly at his door, not even bothering to look her direction. Since she didn't say anything else back as he waited for her to reply he then proceeded to enter his room, never noticing the worried look from his sister.

 _ **A/N:**_ _Haven't posted a drabble in almost two weeks... so I did. Poor Kuroneko. :I_


	12. If Only

Not much has changed about her since I last saw her back then.

Well, she did grow a few inches taller, enough that our eyes would almost meet straight when we're face to face. She also had quite the noticeable developments on certain... assets that I'd be lying if I said they didn't make anyone do a double-take whenever she passed by.

Or was that just me? Wait, no, no. Everyone's with me on this.

And that snaggletooth of hers was still there, peeking from the corner whenever she would give off the brightest smile as if today was the happiest day of her life. Lost in my thoughts, particularly about singing her praises, she waved her left hand over my face, the silver band on her ring finger gleaming proudly under the light of the café we were at.

"Oi Kyousuke, were you listening at all?"

"Ah-!" I returned to my senses to see Kirino frowning at my lack of attention. "I'm sorry, I was just-"

"Thinking of me again?" She interrupted, guessing correctly to my surprise.

"Umm well, was it really that obvious?"

"Duh! You had that usual blank stare at me like you were stuck daydreaming." I blushed at the image of myself as she imitated how I looked earlier. "Sheesh, it's been around five years and you're still the massive sis-con you were."

"I still am, aren't I?" I chuckled.

"Always was, always will be."

"..."

"Kyousuke, is something wrong?"

"Ah no, it's nothing. Anyway what were you saying again?"

"I was-" The sound of her phone ringing cut her off. She excused herself and answered the call, and overhearing her responses I figured she had to leave immediately for some reason.

"Hey, something suddenly came up and I have to go, so..."

"It's okay, you be careful then?"

"Umm... Yeah, sorry..." The sadness in her tone was enough to console me, knowing that at least her departure was against her will. As she stood up and made her way out, a flashback played in my head.

That day, I watched as she walked down the aisle towards the altar, clad in the most beautiful white wedding dress I've ever seen in my entire life. The way she posed for her magazines was amazing, but to see her then felt like it was on a whole different level.

The sight of her was even more breath-taking than what I've imagined in any of my dreams. When she finally looked at me from behind her veil, I couldn't hold back my tears anymore and I cried on the spot.

All I could do was watch as the love of my life exchanged vows with another man, sealing their marriage with a kiss.

'" _Always was, always will be", huh...'_ A bittersweet smile found its way on my face as I cursed myself for breaking my word yet again to never revisit that memory.

' _If only promises were really made to be broken.'_

 _ **A/N:**_ _This fandom needs more entries regardless of the pairing! D: So here's a random sad drabble for you readers._


	13. White Day

While the chocolates themselves weren't all that remarkable in taste (not to mention the stomachaches that ensued thereafter), Kyousuke decided it was only polite to return the favor seeing how much effort Kirino put in making and giving them to him.

And maybe he could even teach her on how to give a person something without knocking them out beforehand.

But that was the least of his priorities right now. What he wanted was to make sure that whatever he'd give her, it would be something that she would absolutely love. As to what exactly he should get her was the question.

" _It doesn't matter what Kiririn-shi receives, as long as it is from Kyousuke-shi I'm sure she would treasure it,"_ Saori reassured him before when he had called her for advice. _"Besides, it's the thought that counts, right?"_

While she did have a point, he was still unsatisfied with the answer. He didn't want his gift to seem half-assed, and knowing Kirino's high standards he wasn't even sure if he could afford anything that would please her.

Looking back on things, he remembered the time when she was writing one of her novels. It was when she had him accompany her in Akihabara in hopes of experiencing some of the scenes of her story in real-life to draw out the emotions. He then recalled something during their trip there.

 _T_ he image of her turning away from him with the cheap accessory on her ear, glimmering under the ample light of the moon flashed in his mind. The memory was then followed by a night in a hotel, when he gave her a ringas a testament of his love for her.

As if a light bulb appeared over his head, he sat up from his bed and reached for his phone. Browsing through his contacts he stopped on a certain name and made a call.

Kirino was the one to finish dinner first, giving her thanks for the meal before taking her plate to the sink and returning to her room. Once Kyousuke was done he excused himself and went back to his room as well, waiting for the right time to approach his sister.

When he was absolutely sure that their parents had turned in for the night, he pulled out the present underneath his bed and stared at it one more time.

It was a small box that fit at the palm of his hand, covered in glossy giftwrapping paper of shades of blue, lined and topped with a red ribbon. Attached to it was a small card that bore the Eternal Blue logo, behind it were the words written: "To my beloved Kirino."

He wanted to tear it away but part of his deal with Mikagami was that he would not interfere with whatever was inside, nor whatever he would receive in the mail. The present would have to be handed to Kirino as it is, and since he owed him a lot for everything he kept his word.

Quietly, he exited his room and made his way to Kirino's. He knocked on her door and soon enough, it opened slightly to show an annoyed expression from a blonde-haired girl.

"What? I'm busy right now, so be quick."

"I need to talk to you about something."

"Well, out with it!" She said impatiently, trying to keep her voice down.

"Sure but, can I come in first?" Kirino grunted and opened the door wider for him to enter. Carefully he made his way inside, keeping the object behind him from her view. He closed the door behind him and pressed his back onto it.

"Come on, hurry up. I'm kind of in the middle of a game." She complained.

"Alright then, here you go." He exposed the gift and handed it over to her. Kirino inspected it and noticed the company logo on the card, then looked back to him surprised.

"What's this? Today isn't my birthday, you know."

"I know that. It's for White Day, dummy. You gave me chocolates on Valentine's Day, remember?"

"Ah-!" Kirino's eyes widened in realization as she blushed at the thought. "T-that was just obligation chocolate! You didn't have to bother giving me something!"

"Yeah, yeah. You're welcome. Just open it already." He brushed off her fake modesty and urged her to go on. Kyousuke watched in anticipation as she began to rip the wrapper, finally unveiling what appeared to be a ring box.

"T-this is..." She opened it and saw its content, a slim silver ring adorned with small sapphires along its girth, topped with a finely cut diamond. They were both struck in awe at the sight of it. "It's beautiful! B-but how could you afford this, this looks expensive!"

' _T-that bastard, is this an engagement ring?!'_ Kyousuke could imagine him with an innocent-looking smug smile.

Her eyes then moved towards the underside of the lid, which made her visibly blush even more. She then looked to him and seemed as if she was struggling on what to say next. "H-hey, are you..."

"Huh? What was that?"

Kirino's trembling knees finally gave way as she had passed out, luckily he was fast enough to react and catch her before she fell face first. Placing her on the bed, he picked up the ring box from the floor and found something was written inside:

" _Can we try again?"_

His face instantly turned red, now aware as to why Kirino had acted that way. He had to give it to Mikagami, that was one hell of a dirty trick.

Tucking her in, he hid the gift underneath her pillow to make sure their parents wouldn't accidentally find it. He was glad that she loved it since he was going to have to make ends meet to pay for it. Smiling as he went back to his room, one last thing crossed his mind before he reported to Mikagami on what happened that night.

He may not have taught her how, but at least he knocked her out afterwards.

 _ **A/N:**_ _CRAP! I nearly forgot today was White Day! It's not celebrated here so it slipped my mind. Almost didn't get this posted... I had to rush this so I'm sorry if there is anything unpleasant/weird about it. -_-_


	14. Regret

In hindsight, it was probably the stupidest decision she had ever made in her entire life.

No, not "probably". It was absolutely the stupidest decision, no doubt.

And now even with her realization she could never admit it to herself, her pride simply wouldn't allow her.

She had made a deal with her brother, a promise that after their graduation she and Kyousuke would revert back to being normal siblings. He had accepted the condition, not so much as even bat an eye. It hurt her, how willing he was to throw everything away even after all the strife they were subjected to.

But what right did she have to complain, when she herself was the one who had proposed the idea in the first place?

When the fateful day came, she and that Neighbor Girl had their final confrontation. Attacks flew from both sides as both were unrelenting in their battle, and if it weren't for Kyousuke's intervention then they would have maimed each other afterwards.

However it was neither the cuts nor bruises she received that had dealt the most damage, such superficial things were trivial matter when the bespectacled girl pulled out the ace from her sleeve.

 _Do you think society would allow you to be together? Impossible. Stop dreaming and wake up._

Her words were venomous, like acid that burned her at the slightest touch. Such things one would never expect to come from the usually docile plain girl that was Tamura Manami, but who the speaker itself was had no difference on how valid her argument is. The truth was harsh, and there was nothing in her power that could ever change that.

And while she had the privilege of watching her cry in despair as she was rejected upfront by the person she loves, she could not draw even the smallest ounce of satisfaction out of it. Her senses had been numbed by reality, and there was no point whether his childhood friend's feelings were reciprocated or not.

After all, her own could not be entertained, even if both parties were found willing and their love was mutual. Such a thing could not be.

It was during their fake wedding when she once more felt how much his brother adored her, breaking the boundaries of the norm all for her. Their ceremony hadn't been as grandiose as she had dreamt; none of the pews were filled nor were their congratulatory words thrown their way. But she was happy nonetheless, even though if the hours they spent together in that church passed by like a moment. When she had removed the ring from her left hand and returned it to him, she could somehow see from his face that he did not agree with their separation.

And why only now did he show regret, she had no idea.

Upon reaching their home she greeted her parents a good night and headed immediately to her room, mentioning she wasn't feeling well and thus had no appetite for dinner. Throwing her body on the bed she grabbed a pillow and covered her face, muffling the soft sobs that occasionally managed to escape her lips before ultimately crying herself to sleep.

When she finally woke up it was still dark outside, her eyes were still sore and she could hardly see anything but memory proved well in guiding her throughout the room. Rising to her feet she walked blindly towards the direction of the door, reaching out to the knob and giving it a twist.

 _Click._

Her movements were quiet, the stairs barely creaking underneath her weight. Her body moved on its own, carefully alighting each step until she made her way towards the dining area. The area was dark but again she had no difficulty in wandering around with her eyes frantically searching for something, and when she finally found it a small smile appeared on her lips.

The journey back up the stairs was easier now, stopping in front of the door of the room beside hers. With a deep breath she took the handle with her hand and opened it, and for the first time she did it quietly, paying heed to the person resting inside.

He was lying on his back and lightly snoring. It was as if he had been exhausted, though she could not tell if he was physically or emotionally drained, or even both. Just as carefully as she moved around she approached her brother, standing on the side of his bed to watch him sleep peacefully.

It was sad, she thought, that all things had to end. Nothing in this world lasted forever anyway, not even their love for each other. It was unfair how she had tried her best, her hardest at everything, only to be rewarded with things whose value paled in comparison to what she had truly wanted.

Time and time again whenever something happened she had Kyousuke to blame, even though he did or didn't do anything, even if he wasn't involved. And he understood this too, no matter how much he complained he still knew she only did this since she relied on him. He was her scapegoat, after all.

So as her teary eyes stared at his chest that rose and sank in time with his breathing, the moonlight that reflected from a metallic object gleamed momentarily before an ear-splitting scream tore through the Kousaka household.

 _ **A/N:**_ _For the time being I will be tagging OreImo Drabbles as Completed. Whether I add more in the future is uncertain as at the moment my feels have been... occupied by another anime. So I apologize if this may be the last one I write. I too want to write more for this series but I do not wish to submit a story that I feel was not made with the best of my abilities._

 _To everyone who had been reading these short stories of mine, thank you! I hope you all enjoyed each and every single one of them. All the effort I put in all these were paid off knowing that they gave my readers something to smile/think/talk/rant about. I am very grateful for your time._

 _OOC Kirino? Perhaps, but honestly I've always thought of her doing this when she's finally consumed by her emotions. Oh well, until next time. :)_


End file.
